


Mere Trifle

by Slwmtiondaylite



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slwmtiondaylite/pseuds/Slwmtiondaylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought it was their right to toy with his mind.…He doesn't remember becoming their victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mere Trifle

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4, Chapter 4, "Hysterical Blindness".
> 
> Written for the LJ comm sylelle_100challenge #14: Toy.

Scared. Vulnerable. Lost.

This was not something he normally felt.

If only he remembered.

They ask him questions. They demand their answers. "Can you tell me your name?"

He doesn't _remember_.

He doesn't remember the countless victims. Faceless beings. The abilities. Amazing powers.

He doesn't remember his name.

These people. They want to help. That's what they tell him.

This is what he must believe.

He doesn't remember the Others. The ones who thought it was their right to toy with his mind. To make him forget. To make him someone else.

He doesn't remember becoming their victim.

He doesn't.


End file.
